Series and Special Events
Audi R8 Spider show downReal Racing 3 has the concept of a series of races. Each series contains dozens of individual races, but they are all grouped together. Each series is restricted to (currently) two to four cars that are allowed. This page shows all of the series' names along with the cars that are allowed in each series. AMATEUR Series Pure Stock Challenge * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Ford Focus RS * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW 1 Series M Coupe Road Car International * Hyundai Veloster Turbo * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Ford Focus RS * Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) * Nissan 350Z (Z33) * BMW Z4 M Coupe Street-Spec Skirmish * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Nissan 350Z (Z33) * BMW Z4 M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is 6 Cyl Annihilation Series * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Nissan 370Z (Z34) * BMW 1 Series M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is Global Production Pursuit * Chevrolet Cobalt SS * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW Z4 M Coupe PRO/AM Series V8 Naturals *Dodge Charger R/T *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Lexus IS F (2013) *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® AWD Attack *Hyundai I20 WRC Performance Rumble *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Nissan 370Z (Z34) *Ford Shelby GT500 *BMW M3 GTS V8 Performance Brawl *Ford Shelby GT500 *Ford GT *McLaren MP4-12C *Ferrari F40 *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept V8 Muscle Hustle *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Challenger SRT8 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 Everyday Heroes *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS Prime Production Match-Up *Nissan 350Z (Z33) *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW Z4 M Coupe *BMW M3 Coupe Coupe Clash *Audi TT RS Coupe *BMW 1 Series M Coupe *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *Ford Shelby GT500 PRO Series Pro/Am Supercar Club *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Ford GT *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *Porsche Carrera GT RWD Open Revolution *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *BMW M3 GTS *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Porsche 911 GT3 RS Modern Sports Classics *Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35) *McLaren MP4-12C Supercar Masters Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 *Audi R8 V10 Coupe V10 Showdown Series *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *SRT Viper GTS *Audi R8 V10 Coupe *Porsche Carrera GT Deutsch Duell *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M6 Coupe *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Classic American Muscle *Dodge '71 Challenger RT *Dodge '69 Charger RT *Shelby '67 Cobra GT500 EXPERT Series Accolade Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Porsche 918 RSR Concept *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS V10 Grand Open *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *Lexus LFA Prestige Powermatch * Bentley Continental GT Speed * Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series * Maserati Granturismo Mc Stradale * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 Aston Martin Expedition *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin Vanquish *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S MASTER Series Open Sky Challenge * Ariel Atom 3.5 * KTM X-Bow R * Caterham Seven 620 R * Ariel Atom V8 Grip Fiends *KTM X-Bow R *Audi R8 LMS Ultra *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS Euro Supercar Duel *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Bentley Continental Supersports Category:Grand_Tourer_Supremacy_SeriesGrand Tourer Supremacy Series ** Bentley Continental GT SpeedBentley Continental GT Speed ** Mercedes-Benz SLS AMGMercedes-Benz SLS AMG ** Bentley Continental SupersportsBentley Continental Supersports ** Aston Martin VanquishAston Martin Vanquish ** Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black SeriesMercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series Classic Ferrari Showdown *Ferrari F40 *Ferrari F50 GT3 World Series *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 *BMW Z4 GT3 East/West Throwdown *Nissan GT-R Premium (R35 *Porsche 911 GT3 Cup *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 *Porsche 918 RSR Concept ELITE Series Vanguard Challenge *McLaren MP4-12C *Audi R8 V10 Spyder *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F 12+ Cyl Slam *McLaren F1 *Pagani Zonda F *Pagani Huayra *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse The Legend Continues *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® GT1 Grand Tour *Ford GT FIA GT1 *Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 * Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 High Rev Rush *Ferrari F50 *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *McLaren F1 Global GT Clash *Ford GT FIA GT1 *BMW Z4 GT3 *Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS Lexus LFA Showcase Series *Lexus LFA Porsche 50 Years of 911 *911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *911 Targa (1974) *911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) *911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) *911 GT2 (2003) *911 Turbo (2009) *911 RSR (2013) Ferrari Faceoff *Ferrari FF *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12Berlinetta Battle Italia *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Ferrari FF *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12Berlinetta LEGEND Series Supercar Elites *Porsche 918 Spyder Concept *Pagani Huayra * Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg Agera Speed Demons *Koenigsegg CCXR *Koenigsegg Agera *Pagani Zonda R *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Koenigsegg Agera R Clash Of The Classics *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *Lamborghini Countach *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® *Lamborghini Miura Spirit of Ferrari *Ferrari 458 Spider *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari Spider Showdown * Audi R8 V10 Spyder * Ferrari 458 Spider * Porsche 918 Spyder Concept Enzo Ferrari Triumph *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari Zenith Series *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Pagani Zonda R * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse *Koenigsegg Agera R All Star Vendetta *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) *Nisssan GT-R Premium (R35) *McLaren MP4-12C *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *Ferrari F12Berlinetta Vertex Series *McLaren P1 *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Lamborghini Veneno Endurance Kings *Porsche 919 Hybrid *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 RSR (2014) *Audi R18 E-Tron Quattro *Toyota TS040 Hybrid Category:List of all cars (fully_upgraded)